Yullen  Sleepless Night 1
by Bunnyillusion
Summary: So this is an KandaxAllen fic. Allen cant sleep and when Kanda barges into his room, he dosent know what to do.


It was a quite night in the black order. The halls of the huge building where silent. There where probably a few people along with Allen awake, but he wouldn't no that.

He was in his room all alone (except for Timcanpy) and feeling very sad and scared. He just couldn't get to sleep after the nightmare he just had. He just sat on his bed with his tear drenched face burred into his knee's which where pulled up to his chest.

He tried to talk but all that came out of his mouth was a pathetic sounding squeak. And that said squeak only managed to wake up Timcanpy, and make him fly above the boys head.

"T-Tim?" is all the boy could squeak out as the little golem flew over to the door and chewed a hole through it to get out. The little golem flew down the hall to a door a few doors away from Allen's room. Which he also chewed a hole through to get into. He then flew to the peacefully sleeping long haired samurai and started to tug on his hair which woke him up instantly. "Oi stupid golem stop tugging on my hair…"" the boy then try to shoo away the little golem but failed (badly I might add) when it bit his finger. " OI! WHAT THE HELL TIMCANPY!" The boy then threw the golem across the room. "Wait… Tim what are you doing here?"

The golem then flew back over to the boy who was now sitting on his bed, and bit his hair and tugged it…again… "Tim? Do you want me to go some where's?" Timcanpy then let go of his hair and rammed into the door. "Err…. Ok you want to go outside?" The boy opened the door and Tim slowly flew out and down the hall. The Japanese boy slowly followed him until they got to Allen's room. "The Moyashi's room?"

Timcanpy then when into the room through the hole he made earlier that night. "T-Tim where'd y-you go?" The Japanese boy heard a shaky voice say from behind the door. "Oi Moyashi!" The long haired boy opened the door and saw the younger boy sitting on the bed.

"K-Kanda?" Allen pulled his legs down to revile his tear drenched face. "What are you doin-" "Oi Moyashi what's wrong why are you crying?" Kanda the sat down on beside Allen on the bed. "It's ALLEN BaKanda! And I-I'm not crying!" Allen wiped his face on his sleeve. "And you didn't answer me why are you here?" Timcanpy then flew over to Allen and sat on his head. "Che… Your little golem woke me up and brought me here…"

"O-oh I'm sorry Kanda…"

Allen quickly stammers out as he whipped his face again.

"Now Moyashi before you really start too piss me off for waking me up this late at night… what the hell happened? And don't give me any shit or I'm leaving…"

Allen could feel Kanda glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill Kanda would have killed him 3 times that night… (Sweat drop)

"U-um well your ether A, going to laugh. B, kill me. Or C, leave with out saying anything…."

"Holy… Moyashi just tell me geez!"

"O-ok….I had a dream that the 14th took over me, and used me to destroy the hole black order and everyone inside it, after he used me to his advantage and join the Noah's again to help them rule the world…"

Allen shuddered at even the littlest of thought about killing his friends.

"Che…baka Moyashi… don't even think about small stuff like that, you have too much 'will power' to let the 14th take over you easily." (In other words it would be hard?)

The samurai then looked away and 'che'd' him again.

"…T-Thanks Kanda… that make's me feel better…"

Allen then whipped his face again and gave Kanda a little fake smile.

"Holy crap Moyashi who do you think your kipping with that face?"

Kanda snapped at Allen, who looked at the samurai with eyes dripping with lies. (Metaphor? O_O)

"U-uh Kanda? What do you mean?"

"I mean I still know you, your still scared half out of your mind am I right?"

Kanda turned around to talk to Allen more properly.

"Uh? No I-I'm-" (Kanda's going to be co OCC here please forgive me )

Allen couldn't hold in the tears any longer then he all ready did, (about 10-15 minutes it doesn't seem that though) and he burst out crying (Again) and burred his face into his hands.

"M-Moyashi… Che"

Kanda then moved closer to the crying Allen and gave him a little hug. (LE GASP!)

"K-Kan-"

"Just shut up Moyashi and go to sleep before I change my mind about staying here."

Kanda then looked at Allen with the daggered filled eyes, (again ^_^''') and pulled Allen bed cover's up.

"Get in idiot…"

Allen just stared at the samurai for a second then did what he said, then Kanda put the covers on him an stat bested him on the bed.

"Now go to sleep idiot Moyashi, Who knows what will be doing tomorrow." (Don't be perv's now)

"O-Ok…thanks Kanda and night…"

Is all Allen could really say through the tears and hiccups, as Kanda whipped some tears from his face and Allen slowly but surly drifted into a nice and relaxing sleep.

"Che… baka Moyashi's all ready asleep…"

Kanda said as he brushed some more tears from the younger's eyes, as he too fell asleep.


End file.
